Spider-Man: Spider-Verse
by TheAmazingWebWarrior
Summary: Takes place 5 months after Guantlet. Peter's life as both Peter and Spider-Man got better until the point he got recruited by Spider-Men from other worlds to fight interdemsional bad guys called the Insuidious Six. Will Peter be able to lead them to victory? or will all Spiders die? *based on the story line*
1. prolouge

Chapter 1: Prologue

On a world much like ours, at a time long ago, at the Globe Theater, where the family Watsonne, travelling show promoters of well renown, has captured the attention of all London. Their featured performer, The Spider, ensnares his audience by performing all manner of tricks with his wondrous webs. The crowd cheers for the Spider and chanting for an encore. "Out, out, brief candle," said The Spider towards the crowd, "Life's but a walking shadow." Then, the crowd goes quiet and all confused. Then, the love of his life, Marion Jane, walks up to him and whispers in his ear. "Uh, Peter, you're Spider-Man. No one expects Shakespeare," she whispered, "Give them what they want." "Fine, my dear." said Spider. Then, Spider runs up the pillar and stands on the roof. The crowd gasps and claps. Then, Spider jumps to the floor and Mister Watsonne walks up with an announcement. "Ten shillings to anyone who can wrestle our good spider to the floor." he said. Many people tried for the reward, but, they couldn't beat him. "Is that all you got?" said Spider. Then, a man with hunter garb walks from the crowd. "I will do your challenge, but, for a different reward," said the figure, "I want your defeat." "Very well, sir. I can promise you to have a good workout, mister…?" said the Spider confused as his Spider-Sense tingles. "It's Kraven," said the figure, "And you shouldn't make promises you can't keep, Peter." "You have me at a disadvantage, sir. How do you know…?" said the Spider as his Spider-Sense keeps tingling. "For I am ready for battle," said Kraven, "I am ALWAYS ready for battle." "Marion! Mister Watsonne! Leave the room! NOW!" said the Spider as he turns. "P-Peter..?" said Marion Jane. "Please, my love. There is a great danger here," said Spider, "This man, This 'Kraven', is not what he seems!" Then, Spider punches Kraven in the face hard. "I always like to play with my prey." said Kraven as he hits Spider so hard that one of the pillars broke.

Then, Kraven grabs his spear and runs towards Spider. "NO! PETER!" said Marion Jane as she sees Kraven. As Spider tries to get up, Kraven comes and stabs Spider in the chest. Then, Kraven comes and takes off Spider's mask. "This is not enough. The Great Hunt still continues," said Kraven, "The Murder of thousands goes on. But, it will be over soon." Soon, VERY soon, all spiders shall die!" said Kraven as he walks into a portal and disappears.

 _ **Author's note: Spider-Verse is now in full swing. I made a little prologue, just to keep the blood pumping. I used 1602 Spidey in this because I couldn't think of any other medieval era Spideys. The Kraven is the Kraven from the Ultimate Spider-man TV Show. But, If you want to see Peter, Pedro, Spidey 20XX, and others, STAY TUNED FOR NEXT CAHPTER!  
**_

 _ **Next: The Gathering Part 1**_

 _ **STAY TUNED!  
TheAmazingWebWarrior**_


	2. The Gathering Part 1

Chapter 2: The Gathering

At Peter Parker's apartment, Peter Parker is sleeping until his phone rings. When he answers, Jameson yells at Parker to the point his ears almost bleed. "PARKER! WHY ARE YOU LOLLYGAGGING ABOUT?!" yelled Jonah. "Jonah? I was just…" said Peter until Jonah interrupts. "Drop whatever you're doing and get your ass over to Armstrong Park," said Jonah, "Some hoodlum is tearing the place apart and I want pictures! ASAP!" "I'm on my way." said Peter as he hangs up. Then, a red and blue figure jumps out the window and swings off. _"Ugh. Another early morning adventure for your Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man,"_ thought the figure, _"Y'know, I shouldn't be complaining. Wake up call or not, this assignment couldn't come at a better time." "Selling some pics to the Bugle could really help pay the bills,"_ thought Spider-Man, _"Rent, oxygen, student loans. You name it. So, here's hoping whichever freak of the week this is, they give me a good fight. 'Because I need the dough."_ "Hey there, buddy. Are you the one who was causing all this trouble?" said Spidey. "Took you long enough, Peter." said the figure in front of him. "What?! How do you..?" said Spider-Man all confused, "SPIDER-SENSE TINGLING LIKE NEVER BEFORE!" "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!" said Spider-Man as he gets tackled to the floor. "Always the same question. I'm KRAVEN, Parker," said the figure, "And we have done this a thousand times on a thousand Earths." "What are you even talking about?! We are not even on Earth! We are not…!" said Spider-Man. 'Why do I bother explaining when all you can ever do is die." said Kraven as he snaps Spider-Man's neck. As Spider-Man lies there unconscious, Kraven goes and stabs Spider-man with his spear. On Earth 001, the home of the Insidious Six, a man in a rhino costume and a walking human lizard stand there, looking at a portal with a man at the controls. "Miles Warren!" said the man in the rhino suit. "At your service, Master Rhino." said the man at the console. "Open a world for me so I can squash a spider." said Rhino. "Have patience, Alessski," said Lizard, "Warren isss bussy working the portal." "But, I want to kill a spider." said Rhino. "You always want to kill one." said Lizard. "That is... True, Connors." said rhino. "He will be done soon. Once he hasss got Kraven home." said lizard. "Kraven. It's all about precious Kraven." said Rhino. "Doc's Favorite." said Lizard. "What an ass." said Rhino. "Here he comesss. Welcome back, Kraven." said Lizard. "Connors. O'Hirn" said Kraven as he goes through the portal. "So tell us, Kraven. How went the killing?" asked Rhino, " Which spider did you squash this time?" "Does it even matter?" said Kraven, "One Earth is as good as another." "Isss that ssso? keep telling yourself that, Kraven." said Lizard. "Sssslaves, attend me," said Lizard, "I wisssh to go on a hunt. Fetch my alligators." "Yes, Master Lizard," said one of the slaves, "Your alligators are already leashed and waiting. Will they suffice, sir? Or should I get more?" "No, thessse sssshall do nicely," said Lizard, "Warren?" "I hear and obey." said Warren. "Open a portal. And thisss time, ssssend me to a world with young sssspiders," said Lizard, "They feel ssso good when I slaughter when they're ripe." Then, Lizard walks in the portal and disappears. "What did she mean by that, Rhino?" said Kraven, "Keep telling myself what?" "Please the whole group knows There's a world that you've been AVOIDING!" said Rhino. "Saving. I've been saving it for last." said Kraven. "Of course, Kraven," said Rhino, "Maybe I can give that world a try. eh? What was it called again?" "Keep away from that world, Alexander," said Kraven as he walks away, "It is mine." "618. Yes. That was it," said Rhino smirking, "Warren, open a portal to 618. It's time I saw what makes that world special.

Meanwhile on Earth 618, our hero's world, at Peter Parker's apartment, Peter Parker is sleeping until his wife, Mary Jane, wakes up. "Peter! Wake UP!" said Mary Jane, "Your going to be late for work!" Peter gets up and puts on a wristband and presses a button on it. Then, a red and blue plated costume engulfs his body and reloads his web shooters. Then, he opens his window and web swings away. _"Been months since Doc's death, I was busy at Horizon labs making this armored suit that can protect me from small gun fire all the way to punches from the Hulk,"_ thought Spidey, _"it can be commanded by a wristband that I can press at any time to take off or on."_ Then, his Spider-Sense tingles and sees Shocker and his gang break in to a grocery store. "Heh. These jobs are as easy as pie!" said Shocker. "BOSS! SPIDER-MAN'S COMING!" said one of his goons pointing up to the sky. Then, Spider-Man comes and uppercuts Shocker, knocking him out. Then, Spidey turns to see the goons run away. _"I better get them and…"_ thought Spidey _._ Then, he turns and sees Spider-Woman and her protégé, Spider-Girl, take out two of the goons. "Jessica? Spider-Girl?" then, a futuristic-looking armored Spider-Man comes and chases one of the goons. "Jack Saams to other Spiders, I got the two running away!" said the armored Spidey. _"What is this? A Spider-Comic-Con?"_ thought Peter. Then, a goon runs to a different block to see a red and blue figure hanging there on a lamp post. "Hey you! Stop freaking whining like a baby." said the figure. "What the hell?!" said the goon shocked, "How many of you are there?!" then, a female Spider-Man comes down and says "Pedro! Stop playing with him. There's work to do." "All right." said Pedro, "Peter? Will you do the honors?" Then, a pig version of Spider-Man comes and uppercuts the goon, knocking him out. "WHOA WHOA WAIT!" said Spider-Man, "Time out! A futuristic me, a younger me, and one that's a pig?!" "You wanna make something out of it?" said Spider-ham. "Peter, we can explain," said Pedro, "We're Spider-people from other worlds." "And we were drawn to you, like the others of your world," said Pedro, "Because all the strands of the Web of Fate converges on you." "Wait…the Web of Fate?" said Spider-Man all confused, "I am not falling for this joke of yours. You had me up until that younger Spider-Man and the little piggy," said Spider-man, "But, I know what this is. Is this a joke by Mysterio? trying to make me look like a fo.." "Dad, stop." said the Female Spider-Man, "We met before. You know who I am. And I'm telling you, it's serious." "Wait… May?" said Spider-Man. "There's a team of inter-demisional bad guys named the Insidious Six. They are murdering our kind across the Multiverse. We need your help!" said May. "Wait… why me?" said a confused Spider-Man. "You faced one of them before. Kraven." said Pedro. "Kraven?!" said Spidey all shocked. "We detected one of them on the way here so we opened a portal to…" said May until Peter interrupts. "He's coming here?!" said a shocked Peter. "No. only one of them called the Rhino." said Pedro. "Rhino? coming here?" "Yes, and…" said Pedro until Peter interrupts. "QUIET! EVERYONE IN THE PORTAL NOW!" he said, "Something bigger than Kraven's coming and I don't want to be anywhere on this planet when it happens!" Later, on Earth 618, at Eastern Europe, Rhino stands over a red and black Spider-Man. "The children… were under my protection," said the Scarlet Spider, "You shouldn't... have hurt them." "Then, they should of stayed away from me, spider," said Rhino, "They might live or not. I really don't care." Just as Rhino was about to crush Scarlet's head, a portal opens and three Spider-Men jump out. Then, one of them with red and blue trench coat and red mask kicks Rhino. "Bruce you're with me," said Old Man Spider, "You heard him. We'll keep Rhino busy. Gwen, Get him out of here. "Come on. Get up!" said Gwen Stacy, or by her world Spider-Woman. "Gwen Stacy?!" said Scarlet Spider as he looks up. He looks up and gets shocked. "No! I know what this is. It's a joke and it has Jackal all over it. YOU'RE A CLONE!" said Scarlet. Then, one of them with the same costume as May's jumps down and unmasks. "No, she's not. I am" he said. "Ben Reilly?! But, HOW?!" said Kaine. "We'll talk later. But, we need to get out of here before..." Then, Rhino yanks on Bruce Banner, or the Spider-Man of his world, causing him to snap his spine and dies instantly. "BRUCE!" said Ben as he looks back. "Forget him. That was his spine! He's a goner. LET"SGO!" said Old Man, "Who the hell this 'Kaine' is, he better be worth it because he just cost us a good Spider-Man today." Then, on Earth 13, or what Spiders like to call 'The Safe Zone', tons of Spider-Men and Women wait there as a portal opens that contains the spiders from 618. Peter walks up to Pedro and says "This is nuts. So, tell me Spider-Kid, How many spiders do we have here?" "It's Spider-Man. and currently, we're a little over twenty strong with, hopefully, more on the way. Speaking of which," said Pedro, "Old Man. Reilly. How'd we do?" "Not good, I'm afraid…" said Ben. "Wait… Ben?!" said Peter as he looks with shock. "We got the Scarlet Spider from 618. But, Bruce is long gone," said Ben, "Old man and Gwen made it." "We're ok. For Now." said Spider-Gwen as he unmasks. Peter looks and gasps in shock again. "GWEN?!" said a confused Peter. "I can't believe this. Why are we safe now? What's so special about…" said Peter as he gets confused some more. Then, a figure holding a baby lands in front of them. "This place? I think I can answer that." said the figure, "First, Here's your brother, May. He's ok." "Thanks. He means so much to me. He's the only family I have left from my world." said May as he hugs the baby. "That's not true, May. you have us now," said Spider-Ham, "We spiders gotta stick together somehow." "Thanks, Ham." said May smiling. "Ok, I think I got it now. You're me from a world where I never lost those cosmic powers." said Peter. "Yes, I kept the powers of a god," said Cosmic Spidey, "The Insidious Six would be stupid to face me here. And as long as the rest of you stay in my world, I'll keep you safe." "Wait… Why don't you just go to their base and then, we can all go home?" asked Peter. "My powers are tied to this world. If I go, It stays here, and I'll just be another you," said Cosmic Spidey, "But, in the coming battle, if one spider can make the difference, I'll come." "Wait…a battle? what battle?" said a confused Peter. Ben steps up and said "Spidey, that's why they brought you here." "This is a war. And your our secret weapon." said Pedro. "WHY ME?!" said Peter all confused again. "Because you're the greatest of us all." Peter looks all shocked as he hears those words.

Meanwhile, on Earth 1610, a boy stands there in the rain, looking at grave. This is Miles Morales, or the Spider-Man of his world. Then, a girl walks up next to him, holding an umbrella. Her name is Jessica Drew, the female clone of that world's Peter Parker. "Do I have to do another pep talk?" said Jessica, "I'm not good at it. Also, there's so many times you can tear up your suit and have me get you a new one." "I'm not quitting, Jessica." said Miles, "It's just too much, Y'know. How my uncle went…" "He tried to kill you." said Jessica. "I know. But, my dad blames me for both of them, and he left," said Miles, "Face it, all this responsibility cost me my family." "Then, you make a new one. You have me, Miles," said Jessica, "We spiders, we have to stick together, right?" "Actually, my dear, You're better off ssspliting up," said a eerie voice behind them," When you ssstay in a pack, the hunt isss far over too quickly." They turn to see a portal open that has the Lizard and three alligators in front of them. "Alssso, it'sss ssso much better when you RUN!"

 _ **Author's note: I would like to thank ABOOKS5117 for letting me use his Spidey 20XX character in this story. Also, I would like to thank Master SkyWalker 121 for the plot of this story. I decided to use the first name or certain titles on certain Spideys in order to avoid confusion on who's who. I replaced the roles from the Inheritors to the Insidious Six. Morlun's role is Kraven's, Jennix's is Jackal (since he's good with spiders and cloning), Daemos is replaced by Rhino, Verna is replaced with Lizard, Brix is Chameleon, Bora is Electro, and The Master Weaver is a alternate version of Miles Warren who does not be come the jackal, but, he's good with electricity, and Solus is replaced with Doc Ock. Next Chapter will be all about the Insidious Six, but, it will be a little short chapter explaining what their plan is and stuff. So, See ya then!**_

 _ **Next: The Meeting**_

 _ **STAY TUNED!**_

 _ **TheAmazingWebWarrior**_


	3. The Meeting

Chapter 3: The Meeting

On Earth 001, three chief advisors are watching over two slaves rolling barrels of ale. "This way to the meeting room, Gentlemen," said the female advisor, "Robertson, I trust your servants know if by some chance they cross paths with our masters, they are NOT to make eye contact. Also, they should not speak up OR offer apologies if they do. "Did you hear that guys?" said Robertson. "Yes sir!" said both of the male slaves. "So, the Insidious Six? The stories of their tempers are true?" asked Robertson. "Last week, my master Lizard tore off that other Dr. Connor's arm and ate it for not putting enough lotion on his scaly skin. And we don't talk about what Kraven did to that Osborn boy for dropping a glass." said the female advisor. "Understood, Miss Drew. Consider these barrels of ale a gift then," said Robertson, "I also import fine foods as well." "That won't be necessary the Insidious Six aren't really that hungry." said a worried Miss Drew.

Meanwhile inside the building, in a big meeting room, the Insidious Six were waiting with tattered Spider-Man masks and costumes on the table. "Enough! I am getting really bored in here, Doc." said the Chameleon, a Russian espionage spy. "I agree with Dmitri, why can't we go rest up for the next hunt?" asked a man covered in electricity in a containment suit called Electro, "I mean, I want to keep my batteries recharged when I feel like killing a Spider-Pest." "Yes. Why must we wait? I'm tired." said Rhino. "Alexander, you're as bad as those two. But still Connors and Kraven are out murdering and won't be back anytime soon," said a man in a green costume called the Jackal, "If we don't hurry up to kill the spiders ourselves, there will be no more to choose from. I say we…" "We wait for Kraven." said a Dr. Octopus in an armored suit with tentacles flying around. "And the fabled Dr. Octopus has spoken." said a bored Electro. "Always have to be my stupid half-brother." said Chameleon. "I swear I'm going to be SOO bored that I might become a smart ass like Jackal." said Rhino. "Spare me, Rhino. I could care less about getting bored out of my mind," said Jackal, "It's the time that bothers me. Time I could be spending on my research." "What petulant allies. So… impatient," said Otto as his helmet retracts, "Look. Here he comes your ally now. Fresh from the hunt. Stepping through the portal connected to THE WEB OF FATE! Tell me, Warren, what world has he cleansed of Spiders this time?" "The world designated Earth 9105, Master Octavious," said Miles Warren near the console at the portal, "A world where the mighty pharaohs of old still reign." "That is some pure Bullcrap, Warren," said Kraven as he holds a nearly dead Spider-Man on his shoulder, "I should cut off your tongue for saying such lies. We are the Insidious Six, Rulers of Reality! On every world. In every demision, in all space and time, we reign supreme!" said Kraven as he sets the body on the table, "Now, let's begin." "Before we do, Sergei, First, let's talk about our killings," said Otto, "Tell me, my friends, what did you bring?" "My offering is the weirdest one I've ever faced, Otto," said Chameleon, "The Spider-Man I faced was a vampire. But, it was I who got the last laugh. Cool, right?" "No. It's as stupid as your accent," said Electro, "MY Wall-Crawler is a Man-Spider. That's far better." "In what world?" asked Chameleon. "This one! He's a spider with a side of more spider," said Electro, "Double the spider, double the points! Clearly I'm the one winning here." "Winning?! I'd be the one winning if you and Deadpool hadn't got in my way earlier," said Chameleon, "I'd have killed a dozen of spiders then if…" "Deadpool? You ran into that outcast?" asked a surprised Kraven. "Ha! That lost idiot. He still annoying the crap out of everyone?" said Rhino with a smirk. "Forget Wade. That's a distraction. You're missing the important part, my friends," said Jackal, "Didn't you guys hear what the two of them said about those pests? They're gathering. That's new." "What are you mumbling about now, Jackal? That's not new at all," said Rhino as he pours another glass of ale, "I ran into a pack of the stupid bugs myself." "The owner of this mask wasn't even my intended," said Rhino as he holds a tattered purple Spidey mask, "The one I was after was snatched away by the rest of his herd. And what prize he would have been. Not just an annoying pest, but, like the current receptacle for the Other or something. And best of all, a spider from 618." Kraven turned both shocked and angry. "You Big Ass I told you that was MY hunting ground. IT WAS MY WORLD!" said a angry Kraven. "You. spilled. my. ale." said Rhino as he stares at the broken glass on the floor. Then, he gets up and tackles Kraven. "How best to pay for THAT offense, Sergei?" said an angry Rhino. "You swine! You know what that world means to me!" said an angry Kraven. "Oh I know too well. That small, puny sphere and it's bland flavorless prey," said Rhino, "How many times has he sent you home, CRYING to Otto about your defeat?" "I'LL KILL YOU AND PUT YOUR HEAD ON MY…!" yelled Kraven until Otto interrupts. "I known the location on the entity called the Other for some time. And that of the Bride. And even the Scion," said Otto, "I know how EVERY important strand in the Web of Fate is laid out. Isn't that right, Warren?" "Yes, Master Warren." said Warren resting in a chair. "Look to that tapestry, my friends, and never forget," said Otto, "Our hand is on the loom at the center of reality. WE possess the Web. Tell me, team. What does THAT mean to you? Chameleon? Dillon?" "The Web is a contest, Otto. a contest that WE control." said Chameleon. "Warren said, it is where we will compete until the end of our lives." "I think it's a mystery. A puzzle. A question to be answered," said Jackal, "That other me told me that my research will never unravel it's secret. I take that as a challenge." "It is a license, Octavious, for lies! Freedom from obligations," said Rhino, "Warren's told me that your strand shall be far outlast me, and even though I was your first recruit, I shall never be the second in command. And that means I have centuries of good food and fine ale ahead of me." "I know well what it represents, Otto. I don't need Warren to tell me what it is," said Kraven, "it is our legacy. and as your second in command, it is MY obligation. It is a weight as heavy as all of history and one which I alone must shoulder." "You were close, Kravinoff. The Web is everything," said Otto, "It is everywhere. In all domains. And it is ours. It is our little kingdom. Every thread of it is ours. And it makes us the RULERS OF ALL CREATION!" "No… It's not yours…" said the dying Spider-Man on the table, "You are just petty thieves. The spiders… walk it's path... we wont walk away. We…will stop you. You may have its... power…We'll always have our responsib…" Then, Kraven takes off his mask and holds up his head. "Shut up with the speeches Parker." said Kraven. "H-How did you…?" said Peter. "And shut up with the questions. I'm done with you and your counterparts" said Kraven, "When will you learn? You and your kind are only one thing to me. PREY!" "HA! Well said, Sergei," said Otto, "Now, Sergei, KILL the pest. Then, Kraven takes out his knife and stabs Peter in his chest and Peter's scream fills the whole room.

 _ **Author's Note: Oh ya, I forgot to mention that Karn's role is an alternate version of Deadpool where he isn't the Merc with a Mouth that we all know and love. But, an evil Special Ops super soldier for Weapon X. He has all the same abilities and humor as the original Deadpool, but, he does not break the fourth wall (Bummer I know.) Here's the back story on the encounter that Chameleon talked about: It was an hour before everything went down, Deadpool was hunting down a cyborg Spider-Man until a team of spiders (I will reveal later in the story) intercepted and took Deadpool down. The leader questioned Wade about the Insidious Six and when Wade broke free, Chameleon and Electro came and tried to kill the team. When Electro accidently injures Chameleon and Deadpool (even though Deadpool healed quicker) the three brawled it out with each other and the team of spiders has escaped. And that's that!**_

 _ **Next: The Gathering Part 2**_

 _ **STAY TUNED!  
TheAmazingWebWarrior**_


	4. The Gathering Part 2

Chapter 4: The Gathering Part 2

On Earth 1610, Miles and Jessica are getting attacked by the pets of the Lizard. "Sssso disssappointing," said the Lizard, "The hunt'sss over before it barely began. What I wouldn't for more formidable… prey?" Then, a portal opens and three spiders come out. "Parker, take the one to the left," said one of half black and half red Spider-Men that are present, revealed to be the Superior Spider-Man, "Brown, to the left. The last one's mine!" Then, the other red and black Spidey called Assassin Spider-Man shoots a bullet into one of the alligators. The one in a punk rocker costume called Spider-Punk bashes his head into it with one of the spikes going through the 'gator's head. Then, Superior gets one of his arms from his back and stabs the last alligator. "You two. You're the spiders of this world, yes?" said Superior, "We're all getting murdered. You want to live? Then, suit up and come with us NOW!" "Um, Pete…." said Miles until Spider-Punk interrupts. "QUIET! There's no time. You heard the boss," said Spider-Punk, "SPIDER-UP OR DIE!" "Uh, Miles, is that..?" said Jessica as she changed. "Yep, That Peter from that other world I told you about. Or at least how I saw him last time I saw him." "No time for chatting," said Superior, "This is our way out!" "M-My babiesss," said Lizard as he stares at his dead alligators, "How DARE you!" "Come on Miles!" said Jessica as he stands near the portal. "One second. Lady Just so you know I have no idea what's going on," said Miles, "But, you just made it PERSONAL!" Then, the portal disappears. "Perssssonal?! You little brat," said Lizard, "I am Lizard of the Insidious Six and I will KILL you!"

Later, back at Earth 13, all the spiders look at a confused Peter Parker. "There must be some mistake. I'm just Peter Parker. No different than a lot of you. Me. Us," said Peter, "What makes me your 'Chosen One'?" "Because out of all of us, you fought an Insidious Six member and WON!" said Pedro, "If you watch Harry Potter, You're the boy who…" Then, his wrist device beeps. "I got a reading on that second team." said Pedro. "We should go now.' said Old Man. "Wait… a second team said 618 Jessica Drew. "We detected another group out there. Like us. Gathering Spiders," said Old Man, "With so many in one place, Kraven's team will find them in no time." "Then, let's bring them all here." said Peter. "That's our plan." said Pedro. "Three groups should do it," said Old Man, "Reilly, Gwen, fall in!" "Nuh uh! Gwen stays here!" said Peter as he interrupts Old Man. "What did I ever do to him?" asked Gwen to Ben Reilly. "In his world you… I'll tell you later." said Ben. "Ok 'Chosen One.' Let's see what you got," said Old Man as he hands Peter a wrist device, "Your own portal device/ communicator. Pick your team." "Okay… I choose Jack, Jessica, Silk…" said Jack until Old man interrupts. "No. Not silk. I have my reasons." said Old Man. "May. Porker. You're with me." said Pedro as he opens a portal. "Don't worry May. I'll watch over your brother while you're gone." said Cosmic Spidey as he holds May's baby brother in his arms. "Heh. Last one picked. It's school all over again," said Spider-Ham, "To be fair, that's probably because I WAS the ol' pigskin." Then, Silk looks at the portal and sneaks in.

"LOOOK ALIVE GUYS! We got company." said a trench coated Spidey called Spider-Man Nior. "Do we kill them?" said Assassin. "Nope. They're with us." said Nior. "How can you even tell?" asked Assassin. "Well, for starters, their dress code." said Nior as he stares at the Spiders from Earth 13. "Yeah. Whatever. We come in peace. Now listen up, because we're running out of…" said Spider-Ham until a monkey version of Spidey interrupts. "What the..?! A talking pig?! That's crazy!" said Spider-Monkey. ""Okay. That's wins," said Peter, "Nothing is topping that today." Then, Superior walk from another room. "What did you idiots do now?!" said Superior. "No. It can't be..!" said Peter to himself. _"Otto Octavious, or what he likes to call himself the 'Superior' Spider-Man,"_ thought Peter, _"How is this possible? Is he from another world or…"_ "Hmm. More Spiders from other worlds. Obviously here to join the ranks of my Spider-Army," said Superior, "But, you're too soon! You're going to ruin it!" "That's weird. My scanners show that he's from 618…" said Old Man until Silk interrupts. "Wait… How is he here?" asked Jessica silently to Peter. "Is he a clone?" said Kaine to peter. "No. He's from before that Civil War we had years ago," said Peter, "There was one point where he got shoved out of time and it must of knocked him out here into the future." "My god!" said Jack Saams as he stares out the window. "Jack? You ok?" asked Peter as he walks up to Jack. "It's not just any future… 20XX," said Jack, "My Future. I'm finally home." "Jack, please. Not now," said Peter, "We need to deal with this!" "Look alive, people. We don't have much time," said Pedro, "You all come with us to our Safe Zone now, before…" Then, Superior walks up to Pedro with sass. "No! You Mexican idiot! Quiet!" said Superior, "That goes for all of you fools! I had everything under control until you guys stumbled in." Then, Superior shows the others a device. "For months I've been studying the Insidious Six," said Superior, "Assembling my army! Fighting them! And WINNING! See this?! A cloaking device. I built it! It 'masks' our scent from them, but, only up to a certain point. Take Kaine here. His readings are astoundingly high. EXPLAIN!" "Hey, back off! I don't know why I'd…" said Kaine until Old Man interrupts. "He's the 'Other'," said Old Man, "A being that's unique to his, or any demision." "And this girl," said Superior, "Her levels are off the charts." "That's Silk. She's the 'Bride'," said Old Man, "A special totem who…" Then, Superior stops him right there. "Totems?! Spare me the superstitions, Old Man," said Superior, "I'm talking about SCIENCE! With enough of their unique signatures together, especially those two, it won't take long for the Inheritors long to find…" Then, a portal and Rhino steps through. "Well, what have we here?!" said Rhino, "Oh, Warren, you've outdone yourself this time! Soo many Spiders! Why it's a veritable extinction!" "My God!" said Peter, "He's wayyy bigger than I last remember him." "You imbeciles!" said Superior, "You fool! Any other time, this would certain doom! But, fortunately for you all, I'M HERE! TEAM, ATTACK!" "Long Range fighters… FIRE!" commanded Superior. Then, Nior, Assassin, and Cyborg fire at Rhino, but, they bounce off. _"HOLY SHIT!"_ thought Peter as he watches the battle. "Second wave! Go for his vitals!" Then, a six armed Spider-Man, a Spider-Girl who's a jerk, and Spider-Monkey attack. But, Rhino and throws Six armed Spidey and Spider-Monkey out of the building. "Enough games! I'm bored! Bring me real spiders!" said Rhino as he punches a hole through Cyborg, which shuts him down and kills him. "CYBORG'S DOWN!" yelled Spider-Punk. "This isn't working," said Peter, "Everyone! All together! NOW!" Then, Miles pops out. "Morales? You're here too?" said Peter as he swings down from his perch, "Wait… Parker? I thought the leader guy was you!" said a confused Miles. "I'll explain later, let's just focus." said Peter. Then, May and Kaine swings in towards Rhino. "O'HIRN! I've been waiting for this!" said May. "Yeah? Get in line" said Kaine as spikes come out of his hand. "The Other! And the Parker orphan!" said rhino, "Oh, this is going to be fun! That's it, spiders! Make me work for my amusement!" "I knew I shouldn't have came along." said Silk. "No. you shouldn't have got out of your bunker." said Old Man. "Wait, how did you…?" said Silk until Superior interrupts. "Scintillating conversation," said Superior, "Now, if you don't mind, there's a battle going on! One I intend to win WITH EXTREME FORCE!" Arms come out of Superior and stabs Rhino in the body, killing him. "You… You KILLED HIM!" said Peter as he stares at the body. "Yep. That guy is not you." said a shocked Miles. "I can't take all the credit. My sensors indicate that Kaine's attacks did the most damage," said Superior as his arms retract, "Of course, the final blow was mine." "That's just wrong!" said Jack as he stares at Superior. "Not. It's justice," said May, "Just wish that I did it." "You don't mean that May. And That's not what I meant," said Pedro, "I've fought his kind before. If it involves the Multiverse, shouldn't they dissolve out of existence." "But, he didn't," said Pedro, "A stasis charge. You made your weapons with 20XX tech." "And now we have an advantage," said Superior, "We can study that corpse and learn more of our enemy's weaknesses." "I can help with that," said six armed Spidey, "I'm kind of a bio-specialist." "As am I." said a steam punk Spider-Woman named lady Spider. "Information is key. And from what we have learned that this 'Silk' is the source for all of our problems." said Superior as he points at Silk. "You stay away from her, you scoundrel!" said Old Man as he steps in front of Silk. "Her scent is drawing them TO us! So I think we should…" said Superior until Old Man interrupts. "I don't care what any of you believe," said Old Man, "You're all just whistling in the dark. I'M the only one who knows what the hell is going on here. And you all better listen to me if you want to…" Then, a hand grabs out and snaps Old Man's neck and Old Man falls on the floor. Then, Chameleon, Electro, and a Rhino, who seems more like a humanoid Rhino, step through a new portal. "Sorry. You were saying?" said Rhino jokingly. "You'll have to forgive my friend, Aleski," said Electro, "He's always interrupting people." "And turning up late. Took us forever to get him ready." "NO WAY! I KILLED HIM! YOU ALL SAW ME!" said a shocked Superior. "Everyone, through a portal NOW!" said a worried Pedro. "He's back? HOW?!" said Spider Punk. "Let's worry about that later," said Peter, "There's three of them NOW! " "Quick, my friends before they scatter, kill as many as you can!" said Rhino to Chameleon and Electro. "I call dibs on the pound of bacon." said Chameleon. "NO FAIR! I wanted the pig! He looks good fried!" said Electro. "I'll buy us some time!" said 618 Jessica Drew. "NO! We need to leave! We can't win this!" said Peter. "What did I EVER do to them?! Why are after my hammy ass?!" said a shocked Spider-Ham. "Man! So many! It's even hard to miss!" said a joking Electro. Then, Rhino stabs Assassin in the stomach with his horn, killing Assassin in the process. "This isn't fair! I KILLED HIM," said Superior, "We won! How…?" said a confused Superior. "Ben, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" asked Kaine to Ben Reilly. "Cloning! It's got to be!" answered Ben. "They can clone bodies of other versions of Rhino! They can come back as many times as they want!" said Kaine, "Our guys will never stand a chance! We will never win!" "Unless we do something about it," said Ben, "There, I opened a portal to their frequency and takes us wherever that body came from." "And as the two spiders here who know the most about this stuff, guess it's up to us to go there and…" then, 1610 Jessica Drew interrupts them. "Three. There's three of us here who 'know about this stuff'" she said, "I'm coming with you!" "Jess?! You're running away?!" said a surprised Miles. "Miles, I need to do this! It's a clone only thing. You wouldn't under…" she said before the portal disappears. "I just can't believe she…" said Miles until Peter runs up. "Worry about it later, Morales. We're ALL leaving," said Peter, "Now, grab a portal and get to safety. Come on!" "Fine!" said Miles as he steps through the portal. Then, Peter turns to see Old Man still alive. "Par…ker…" said a dying Old Man. "Hang on! I'll get you out!" said Peter. "No time… But, you have to hear this. L-listen to me." said Old Man as he takes off his mask, to reveal to be Ezekiel Sims. Peter looks at Ezekiel all shocked. "Not the one... From your world. From a world where Kraven successfully killed you," said Ezekiel, "Got this stupid suit made. Carried on in your name." "Wait. You know ALL about the totems and Kraven. Every single part of it," said Peter, "What should I do?" "The Scion. The Other. The Bride. They're… all that matter," said Ezekiel, "Keep them safe or this was… all for nothing." "The 'Bride?'" said a confused Peter, "That's what they keep calling Silk! why…" Then, Silk goes and takes Peter's portal device. "I might need this. I need to make things right," said Silk, "Those monsters are drawn to me? I can use that to my advantage and lead them away from you!" Then, Silk opens a portal and goes through. "SILK! Hold on I'm…" said Peter until 618 Jessica Drew stops him. "I'll get her. The others need you, oh 'Chosen One.' remember?" "Ok, FINE!" said Peter. "Turtleneck! AFTER HER!" commanded Superior to Nior, "I want eyes and ears on this. Then, the two jump through the portal and disappear. Then, as Jack, Six armed Spidey, and Lady Spider tried to escape, all three Insidious Six members spot them. "O'Hirn! Your other body. Should we..?" said Electro. "I'll get the damn thing!" said Rhino, "Get the Bride or Otto will be displeased!" "Yes, sir!" said Chameleon. "He can't get away!" said May as she sees Rhino run off. "MAY! QUIET! T-That went south really fast," said Peter, "This is our chance to escape. Then, we can plan our…" Then, Otto speaks up. "Way ahead of you. YEARS in fact," said Otto, "I know what we need to do, so, take me to this 'Safe Zone' of yours!" Then, all of them return to Earth 13. Cosmic Spidey hands back May her brother. "What happened to Old Man?" asked Gwen. "He's…gone," said Pedro, "And not just him." "Where's Jessica? She didn't…?" asked a worried 618 Spider-Girl. Peter's mask retracts to reveal his face and turns to Anya. "She and Silk are okay," said Peter, "We should talk." "NO! THE TIME FOR TALKING IS OVER!" said Superior. _"Wait! My Spider-Sense is going off. Why is it..?"_ thought Peter as he turns to Superior. "Don't you get it? THIS IS WAR!" said Superior, "And from this point on, I'M IN CHARGE!"

 _ **Author's Note: Oh yeah, I almost forgot to mention that Superior Spidey did appear in my Civil War Spidey's world, but it happens months before Civil War even started. Otto's reign as Spider-Man only lasted around a month and Peter and Otto finally get their minds switched back due to Peter starting a machine that switched their minds and THAT was months before Peter revealed his identity to the world. That's why Peter remembers Superior when they met. Also, Otto doesn't know Peter was from later in time because this happened still during his reign (I know, Time travel sucks), He thought he met with the Peter who just started out as Spidey. But, wait what happens when the two disagree with each other next chapter. Also, I would like to thank ABOOKS5117 for letting me use his Spidey 20XX character in my story without threats about copyright or trying to sue my pants off in court! I also like to thank Master SkyWalker 121 for giving me the plot for this story also.**_

 _ **Next: Higher Ground**_

 _ **Stay TUUUUUNED!**_

 _ **TheAmazingWebWarrior**_


	5. Higher Ground

Chapter 5: Higher Ground

Peter Parker walks up to Superior. "No, you're not in charge," said Peter, "I am!" "The reason I am even in this war is because I have the most experience on what we are experiencing right now." said Peter. "Bull crap. I have studied them for weeks," said Superior, "And I am also you from later in time. I went through everything you been through and more. Between the two of us, I AM THE SUPERIOR SPIDER-MAN!" _"No you're not. You're Otto Octavious,"_ thought Peter, _"You are from the month when you took over MY body. And there is no way in the Multiverse that I'll leave our fate in your hands."_ "Also, I have seen what you called leadership, HA!" said Superior, "My group was better WITHOUT you! We were out there winning battles with them. Until you no brained psychos came in and killed my favorite men, WHY SHOULD YOU LEAD US?! PROVE IT!" Then, Peter walks up and punches Superior straight in the face. "Ok, if you want to this," said Superior, "LETS END THIS!" "FIGHT!" said one of the spiders. "Kick his ass Peter!" said Gwen. "Which one are you talking to? They are both Pete,'' said a cartoonish Spider-Man, "Heck, Most of us are Peter." "I call twenty bucks on the red and blue Peter." said Pedro. "Oh, I would like a piece of that." said Spider-Punk. _"This is finally happening,"_ thought Peter, _"I'm against the asshat who stole my life for a month. I'm actually going to enjoy this."_ Then, as Peter dodges Superior's arms, Peter shows two web lines that disables two of Superior's arms. "What's the matter, old-me?" said Peter jokingly, "Parkinson's setting in?" "Are you joking? Really? I gladly outsmarted those, or wised up for your puny brain, and soon realized that this isn't not a family game night! THIS IS A WAR!" said Superior. "We are supposed to go after Rhino and the Insidious Six," said May, "You have god-like powers. Can't you just break this up?" "I can't May. I can't pick in this conflict. It needs to play itself out." All the spiders watch as Superior and Peter battle it out some more. "And you don't have what it takes to win," said Superior, "You never end it all!" "And I don't want to!" said Peter, "I'll never become anything like you!" "Yeah you will," said Superior, "When YOU'RE ME!" _"Wait a minute. That's why he thinks I'm the past version,"_ thought Peter, _"Because Otto can't imagine a world where he loses."_ Then, Peter stops and puts his hands up. "All right," said Peter, "Show me your winning move and KILL me." "What the? But, you're from the past of our time zone," said Superior, "I just can't..." Then, Peter clenches his fist and uppercuts Superior, which knocks him out. "We already seen the Insidious Six can't be destroyed," said Peter, "Killing people is not the answer. It NEVER was. We need to be better than that. And that's why I'm the boss around here."

Meanwhile, on Earth 13989, a man in a black and yellow costume jabs his two katanas in a werewolf version of Spider-Man. "Hey Otto, are you watching this awesome kill?" said the figure, "The Spider-dog of this death trap of a planet." "Is this enough, Octavious?!" said Deadpool, "Is my hunt over now?! Can I come back?!" Then, Dr. Octopus stares at the portal and says "Warren, send that idiot, Deadpool, to another world," said Doc, "Somewhere more… challenging." "Wade will have to journey far and wide if he's to earn a seat again at MY round table," said Doc, "What about you, Kraven? Where that fools wanders without end, your path has come to a stop." "It's nothing, Otto," said Kraven as he walks up. "Is that so? There's a rumor that you're afraid of one Spider-Man who's entered this battle," said Otto, "The one who defeated you multiple times." "All that concerns me…. is the plan." said Kraven. "The plan." said Warren. "Three new players appeared in this hunt, Otto." said Kraven. "Three players that could help us rule the Multiverse." said Otto. "The Other, The Bride, and the Prodigy." said Kraven. "I found the area they are all in." said Otto. "But, one lies in their base, Out of our reach." said Kraven. "Nothing is more superior than Me." said Otto, "Gather your team mate, Jackal. We played with those fools long enough. It's time to DESTROY them."

Back on Earth 13, Superior wakes up and sees Peter have his hand out. "What's the meaning of this? EXPLAIN!" said Superior. "I'm helping you up… Because we NEED you." said peter as he helps Superior up. "You held your own against the Insidious Six and I'd be an idiot to seek your advice to so what's next." said Peter with a smile. "That's actually pretty smart." said Superior, "First, this "Refuge" of yours is not very safe. We are just out in the open." "He's actually right. There are no walls to climb and no buildings to swing from," said Peter, "We should mover closer to the city." "We don't have to. I can watch all of you." said Cosmic. "And it did work for all of us." said Pedro. "I don't think so. I don't like having all my text books all in one backpack." said Peter as he makes his mask form on his face. "Come on folks. We are moving out." said Peter. "Yes SIR!" said Spider-Ham. "Before we do that, let's check out our teams out in the field," said Peter as he raises his wrist device, "Kaine? Ben? You there? DANG! No signal." "There are two possibilities. The first is that their communicators could be off line. The second is they could be dead." "Oh ha-ha, very funny," said Peter sarcastically, "Jack? How are things back in 20XX?" "Sorry. I can't talk at the minute." said Jack as he, Lady Spider, and Man-Spider web swing with Rhino's former corpse. "Did you check out that dead Rhino body yet?" asked Peter. "I'm busy! SO GO AWAY!" said Jack. "But, that's the reason you stayed behind!" said Peter, "Look, I know that you're finally back, but don't let that distract you…" "Sorry, Jack can't come to the phone right now. He's going through a…." said Jack before he turns off his communicator. "Wait. What did he..?" said Peter, "That son ovum… He hung up on me" "I got some bad news," said Pedro, "Your world's Spider-Woman just called in. that Nior Spidey is injured badly. They're taking him back home..." "But, they know that world! That's the worst place to go!" said Superior. "As Silk keeps running, He'll be fine. And I just got an idea." said Peter, "You still have one of those devices on you?" "Of course I do." said Superior. "I'm going to go take this to our fallen friend…" said Peter. "And since it's a world they already visited," said Superior, "It's unlikely they will return. A GENUIS PLAN!" "Thanks, glad you're happy. Do you have any chance of reversing this?" "To DETECT Insidious Six members? I already did that," said Superior, "AND I located their home base. But, we just are not ready to face them head on." "It'll be a suicide mission. But, we need information. Someone behind enemy lines," said peter, "And I know the perfect person to do it. Anya, Gwen. I'm going on a business trip and I need some back up." "Now, you want me to go? That's new." said a confused Gwen. "Look Gwen, I'm sorry about earlier. It's just…" said Peter until Gwen interrupts him. "I know, Pete," said Gwen, "The others told me." "I lost the Gwen of my world to the Green Goblin" said an upset Peter. "Hey, it's not that bad," said Gwen, "Let's make a promise. I say we should watch each other's backs." "Sounds like a deal," said Peter, "Speaking of deals…" Then, he walks up to Miles and Cartoon Spidey. "I got a special assignment for two "special" friends." "Umm… why were you looking at us that way?" said a confused Miles. "Well, you guys just volunteered," said Peter, "Miles, some younger cartoonish version of me that sounds like Drake Bell, I need the both of you to round up some troops." Peter hands both of them both wrist devices. "I need you to go to as many worlds that you can try to go to and bring us a whole load of Spider-People if you can. You in?" said Peter. "Are you sure?" said Miles as he stares at Drake Bell Spidey, "I was hoping WE could be together again." "What?" said Drake Bell Spidey, "I'm exactly like him. But, a couple years younger." "I know. That's what troubles me," said Miles, "I look up to Peter." "Don't worry, I'll wear heels." said Drake Bell Spidey. "Okay guys. stick to the plan and stay in touch," said Peter as he opens portals, "I'll be back soon. Until then, Mexican-American Spidey, you're in charge." Then, the groups disappear and Superior walks up to Pedro. "OR I can fight you for leadership." said Superior. "Are you actually telling a joke?" said a confused Pedro. "I guess I am." said a laughing Superior.

On Earth 67, Drake Bell Spidey and Miles web swings to a comic-like New York. "Where the heck are we?" said a confused Miles. "Hmmm… Pastels. Bright colors. It's like we are in some big comic book," said Drake Bell Spidey, "Either that or we are dreaming this and… WAIT! THIS IS THE 60s!" "Wait. How do you know?" said confused Miles again. "Just look down at the street," said Drake Bell Spidey, "All those vintage cars and do you see what everyone is wearing?" Then, a weird chibi Spider-Man comes out of nowhere and has Hippie clothes. "Dig the clothes, Man!" said the Chibi Spidey before it disappears. Miles eyes widen and gets confused again. "WHAT THE CRAP WAS THAT?!" asked Miles. "Uhh… a quick fourth wall breaking cutaway sequence," said Drake Bell Spidey, "I kinda… do that a lot." "Ugh. This is why you never meet your idols." said Miles. "HEY! I resent that!" said Drake Bell Spidey. "Ok, I'm sorry. Now, we better hurry! We need to find this world's Spider-Man." said Miles as the two swing away. Then, a man in a trench coat looks at them and goes to a payphone. "JIMKIES!" said the guy, "TWO Spider-Men?! I need to call the Bugle!" Then, Drake Bell and Miles arrive at the Daily Bugle. "I thought this will be harder, but, there's only one building with a sign in this city. Try to guess where our Peter Parker is at?" said Drake Bell. "That can't be it," said Miles, "Its only 6 windows wide AND what building in the world only has 6 windows?! THAT'S NUTS!" Then, that world's J. Jonah Jameson is talking on his phone. "What did you say?! 2 Spider-Men?!" said JJJ as his eyes widen, "MISS BRANT! GET ME PARKER!" "He's right there, Mr. Jameson." said Miss Brant as she walks next to Jameson's desk and that World's Peter parker walks up. "What's the problem JJJ?" asked Parker. "The Problem?!" said Jonah, "The problem is that you aren't giving me Pictures. I WANT PICTURES OF SPIDER-MEN!"

Back on Earth 13, all the Spider-Sense goes off as the spiders look around. "Wait, do you feel that guys?" said May as she looked around. "Yeah, it's our Spider-Sense and they are all going off." said Cosmic as he walks up to May. "This is going to go bad." said a scared Spider-Punk. Then, a portal opens and Kraven and Jackal come out. 'So, this is where all these Web heads are hiding." said a smirking Jackal. "You are correct Warren." said Kraven as he takes out a machete. "Insidious Six!" said Cosmic as he puts his mask on and flies up, "I never thought they'd ever come here!" "According to my studies, that's Jackal and Kraven." said Superior. "Wait… there's one more walking through!" said Flash as his eyes widen, "I don't know who he is." "One or thousand of these pest doesn't matter," said an armored Otto Octavious, "They don't matter to ME!" "I am something you'll never expect! I AM the SUPERIOR DR. OCTOPUS, the herald of all of your pitiful deaths!" said Doc Ock, "My comrades… KILL as many as you can!" Kraven goes and kills Flash with great Speed. "THAT WAS SO FUCKING FAST!" said Spider-Punk as he dodges. "Way faster than we could react!" said Superior. Then, Jackal goes and stabs Spider-Ham with his claws. "NO! PETER PORKER!" said Spider-Monkey. Then, Cosmic gets angry and charges up his fist. "ENOUGH! Everyone move out of the way!" said Cosmic, "Where I possess something no one understands." Then, Cosmic fires so much energy, it explodes the ground and it kills Jackal. "You and your team of idiots came a very long way to die, Otto!" said Cosmic. "You don't understand us either Parker," said Otto, "We cheated death before. We conquered Death itself weeks ago and now we are unstoppable." said Otto.

On Earth 13, A version of Jackal that looks like a humanoid Jackal appears out of a portal. "Master Warren, are you ok?" said a scientist holding a coat. "Ahh… my top executives Mister Smythe, Miss Madison, and my assistant, Mister Richard Parker. It appears we are back in my lab." said Jackal. "It appears so, Master." said Smythe as he puts on the coat. "It has been so long since I had to respawn." said Jackal. "Are you hungry Master?" asked Madison with a bow. "Or we can transport you back to the battle?" said Parker with a bow as well. "No. Let Otto and Kraven deal with their silly games. It was awful. I killed a stupid pig," said Jackal as he walks away, "I will get far more complete here at the lab with MY research. COME! There's so much to do and I don't want ANY distractions. Meanwhile, outside, 1610 Jessica, Kaine, and Ben sit there and look at the building. "We found it," said 1610 Jessica, "Jackal's stronghold: Stark Tower, ready?" "Totally. You made up a good plan, Jessie," said Ben, "LETS GO SPIDER-AVENGERS!" "We are totally not calling ourselves that." said a disappointed Kaine. "Wow, you are such a party poop, Kaine." said Ben. "There are many of us dying Ben," said Kaine, "This is anything BUT fun. Let's go!"

Back at Earth 13, the spiders look at Otto as Otto smirks behind his faceplate. "Coming to our refuge will be your biggest mistake Octavious!" said Cosmic. "Spiders," said Otto, "You all think you have superior jokes. "Refuge." That doesn't exist. Well, not for us." Otto runs and tackles Cosmic to the floor, creating earthquakes. "Peter! It's Pedro, Pal. DO YOU COPY?!" said Pedro as he talks to his communicator. "Hola Pedro. What's up?" responded Peter. "Get back to base ASAP!" said Pedro all panicked. "I will be back soon. Picking up some backu…" said Peter until Pedro interrupted. "NO! Whatever you're doing! Forget about it! We need everyone!" "What the hell is even happening?!" said a confused Peter. "End of the FUCKING world!" yelled Pedro as he looks at the chaos. "This is impossible!" said Cosmic as he battles Otto, "I'm the most powerful being in the galaxy!" "THIS Galaxy! I AM OTTO OCTAVIOUS! IM MORE SUPERIOR THAN ALL OF YOU!" "My god." said Kraven as he looks at the battle. "HOLY CRAP! T-That's…" said a panicked Spider-Punk. "Amazing!" said a impressed Superior, "Well, whatever you are from, YOU ARE NO MATCH FOR MY POWER!" said Cosmic as he charges up cosmic energy. "Your amazing power of creation?" said a sarcastic Doc Ock, "YOU MONGREL! THAT IS PURE NOTHINGNESS!" Otto grabs Cosmic's neck and prepares a blade on one of his other tentacles. Otto then jabs it into Cosmic's stomach. "The power that is not required. And while it may not do any good for my comrades. I started this thing and I HAVE NO LIMITS!" said Otto. Then, cosmic falls on the floor and instantly dies. Then, Otto turns and gives a evil smirk. "Now you know. It is officially over," said Doc Ock, "There's no refuge. Anywhere you think of. Kravenioff, It's time we get what we came for." May looks at all the chaos. "Guys? This can't be the end," said May, "What do we do? Where do we go?" "I-I don't know…" said a scared Pedro as he pees himself. "Hand over the morsel child!" said Kraven as he punches May. Kraven picks up the baby and holds it up. "Otto… I HAVE THE CHILD!" said Kraven. Then, all the spiders stared in shock as they seen that May's brother was stolen.

 _ **Announcement: In a few days (Or more), the poll for the New FF story will**_ _**OFFICALLY CLOSE! So, take your time to vote(If you want to)and wait for more updates on new stories or your fan favorites!**_

 _ **Next: Anywhere but there**_

 _ **STAY TUNED!**_


End file.
